


Not-Axe-Murderer

by thatwhirringsound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fallen!Hannah, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwhirringsound/pseuds/thatwhirringsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah trusts Metatron. But it leads her here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-Axe-Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt on tumblr for hannah/kim comfort fic

There’s a horrible pain across her back, a writhing agony that makes it hard to breathe. She gasps in cool air shallowly, the burn of the crisp winter breeze burning at her lungs as they try to fill. Her head spins, and she’s not sure where she is anymore.

A light fills her vision, and for a brief moment a hope fills her, and she would fall to her knees, except apparently she’s lying down. The light stops near her, and there are footsteps approaching. She prays that her Father is here to take away the pain.

Gentle hands touch her, sending a shiver through her body. They try to roll her on her back, and she cries out. Why is she in such  _agony._ She just wants it to end.

"-be okay….don’t m….mbulance…."

The voice is female and human, and Hannah tries to ignore the despair that coils through her at the thought that her Father has abandoned her in this moment of need. Something about the words rile her from her fog, and she weakly grips at a nearby sleeve. “No…ambulance…” A cough rattles through her from the effort, and the last thing she sees before passing into oblivion are a pair of desperate brown eyes watching her.

Those eyes make her feel safe.

 

Her next awakening is much clearer.

There is an earthy smell, and something industrial underneath it. She can hear a scraping noise coming from another room, but when she tries to open her eyes it burns. 

"Are you alive, Miss?"

Hannah wills her eyes open, squinting and blinking against the light until her vision clears. Everything is dulled, yet brilliantly clear. Remnants of a voice echo through her.

_See the world from a new perspective._

"Oh."

Hannah focuses on the face before her, a sweet child who stares at her in wonder and concern. She smiles slightly when Hannah focuses on her. Hannah blinks, trying to push herself up into a sitting position, wincing as pain spikes up her body. 

"You shouldn’t be moving." The voice comes from the doorway, and Hannah turns to see brown eyes framed by bangs looking back at her. It takes a moment to remember.

"You are the not-axe-murderer." And somehow, despite the situation, the young woman smiles.

She walks forward, placing a plate down on the table. “And you still have a strange sense of humor.” The other brunette pats the young girl on the head, “Frankie, please go wash your dishes, okay?” Frankie almost protests, but seems to decide against it and disappears into the kitchen.

When Frankie disappears it’s like a chord has been cut, and the mechanic slouches down, sitting next to the plate of food on the table. “Gotta say, Hannah, you gave me a heart attack. Can’t you just come to my place without one of you passing out?”

Hannah blinks at that, “You…you remember my name?” 

She struggles to sit up once more, not wanting to lie down any longer. Gentle hands help her, and it is at that moment that she realizes how constricted her chest feels despite the large shirt she has been changed into. She runs an idle finger across carefully wrapper bandages. “Yah, hard to forget two attractive people with blue eyes shacking up in my home. You remember me?”

"Of course, you are Kim. You drive a tow truck." Kim blinks at that, as if surprised, and a secret smile pushes at her lips. She slides the plate of food towards her.

Hannah unsteadily begins to eat, reveling in the taste of food. How long since her vessel had been fueled properly? “So…you wanna tell me what happened to leave you on the side of the road?”

The eggs in her mouth suddenly turn sour, and Hannah swallows them roughly. The absence of her wings suddenly feels so much heavier upon her shoulders, as if their absence revealed a weight she was not privy to. 

"I made a mistake. I trusted someone and it almost killed me."

Kim seems to understand, her mouth forming a hard line. “Was it that man of yours?”

Hannah’s head snaps up to look at her,denial quick on her lips. “No! No, it was my own fault. I was trying to help him, but I fear I made things worse.” Probably for the best. She can remember how sure she had been, that if Castiel could have his Grace back then he would stop these foolish pursuits. Come home like he should. She was so blind to the fact that her brother had everything he needed here on Earth, even if it came in a rough leather-bound package.

A hand on her knee gains her attention. “Hey, it’s okay. We all make mistakes. Sometimes we trust people who don’t deserve it. It’s their fault for using you.”

Somehow her words soothe her. She sits back, wincing at the pain as her back hits the couch. “Be careful, those wounds on your back look painful. Luckily they were burn wounds so they didn’t bleed too much. We’ll have to change the wrappings soon.”

She tries not to think of the agony she’d felt as her wings burnt off. It was the worst pain she’d ever experienced. 

"Thank you for your assistance, Kim. I will leave you and your daughter to your home now."

She tries to stand, but Kim is quick to stop her. The hurt in her brown eyes makes her freeze. “Hey, hold on. You’re not going anywhere until those wounds are healed up. I didn’t drag you here for nothing.”

"I do not wish to impose on your family."

Kim smiles slightly, “Sorry, but it’s just me and Frankie. You don’t have any reason to leave, especially if you won’t let me take you to a hospital.”

Indecision flows through her. “Do you have anywhere else to go?” Hannah sees them, her brother and his hunters, and knows that even though Castiel would be accommodating, she would not be truly welcome. Not in their special space that they carved out for themselves.

"No. I am…alone."

Kim squeezes her hand, and blue meet brown, desperate to understand the pain filling her chest. She realizes this must be loneliness. “We’re pretty alone here too. Why don’t we all be alone together?”

So Hannah stays with the little broken family, surrounded by cars and memories.

And if she doesn’t leave once her wounds are healed, no one says anything more. 

**Author's Note:**

> forgottentrenchcoats on tumblr


End file.
